30 Days of Basketball Idiots
by totalizzyness
Summary: 30 prompts for an OTP challenge - Mainly Aomine/Kagami, but there will be some Midorima/Takao. Updates daily.


**Day 1** - First Kiss  
**Pairing:** Aomine/Kagami

* * *

Aomine's birthday party was a pretty small affair - mainly because he didn't have enough friends to throw a huge, obnoxious celebration, but Momoi had managed every last detail and used her connections to hire out a small function room where her best friend could celebrate his 18th year of life. Aomine's old Teiko teammates were in attendance, each with a plus-one to increase numbers, and the members of the Touou team who didn't entirely hate him.

But despite the realisation his "friend group" consisted of people that had been forced to interact with him, Aomine was in high spirits. Sakurai had baked a delicious looking birthday cake for him and the small table set up next to the food had more presents on it than Aomine had expected to get.

"Happy birthday, Aomine-kun."

Aomine's heart lurched in his chest as he spun around, still not used to his former shadow appearing behind him. "Tetsu!" He almost took a step back when he noticed Kagami was stood beside Kuroko, wondering how the red-haired idiot had managed to not make a sound when approaching.

"Thank you for inviting us. I left your present on the table but Kagami-kun wanted to give you his now but was too afraid to come over by himself."

"Kuroko you bastard!"

Aomine smirked at Kagami, noticing the pink tint filling his cheeks. "What's the matter, Kagami? You know I don't bite."

Kagami rubbed the back of his neck, refusing to meet his rival's eyes. "I just… Nevermind, here." He thrust a white envelope at Aomine's chest, his cheeks glowing as red as his hair. Aomine tried to imagine what Kagami could have gotten him that would make him blush so much; it didn't occur to him that his impromptu love-confession during their last one-on-one would be the cause of Kagami's awkwardness until he opened the envelope. Inside was a generic birthday card with the number 18 on the front, but inside the card was another envelope and a whole essay.

"What's this?"

Kagami let out a frustrated sigh, pushing his fringe back from his forehead. "Just read it, asshole. I'm going to talk to Kise for a minute." Before Aomine could protest, Kagami hurried over to the cheerful blonde, regaling one of his modelling stories to a small crowd.

"Bakagami," Aomine muttered, mentally preparing himself to read Kagami's awful written Japanese.

_'Aomine, Daiki, Aomine._

_'You're a dick for confessing to me last week out of nowhere, and then fucking leaving me! You can't just say that to a guy and then run away! I failed a maths exam because of you!_

_'But, despite your numerous personality flaws (and there are fucking loads!) I guess I like you too. Fuck knows why._

_'I didn't know what to get you for your birthday, and I was running low on money after buying you all those burgers, but my parents got me something awesome for my birthday, and I thought I'd share it with you. So… happy birthday, Daiki. I hope the present will be an adequate first date._

_'I can't believe I just wrote that._

_'Kagami. Taiga._

_'xxx'_

Intrigued, Aomine, wedged the card under his arm and opened the second envelope, his jaw dropping at what lay inside. He looked around the room to find Kagami, eventually spotting him lurking behind Midorima. He tried to act casual when he realised Aomine had spotted him but it was too late. Aomine marched over to his rival, almost knocking Takao over as he went but he didn't care, his mind was set on getting to Kagami.

"Aomine-"

Kagami was cut off by Aomine grabbing the front of his shirt and pulling him into a vicious kiss, their noses bumping together almost painfully. Kagami let out a muffled yelp as Aomine continued unperturbed, nipping at his bottom lip in an attempt to get him to join in.

"Are you fucking serious?!" Aomine demanded once he'd pulled away, hand still fisted in Kagami's shirt.

"Um-"

Aomine crushed their lips together again, their second kiss just as violent as their first; this time, however, Kagami allowed himself to relax into it, his arms slowly coiling around Aomine's waist, neither paying attention to the obnoxious howls and whistles obviously coming from Takao and Kise. Their kiss eventually tapered off, the couple resting their foreheads together.

"Are we really going to watch the Lakers?"

Kagami grinned, rubbing circles into Aomine's back with his thumbs. "My parents got me two tickets, and I think they expect me to take Tatsuya or Kuroko, but… I want you to come with me."

"It's the week before we restart school?"

"Yeah, we're going to stay with my parents for a few days… I'll show you around LA, we can play some real streetball…"

"And watch an NBA game!"

Kagami chuckled at Aomine's enthusiasm, pulling away to get a proper look at his face. "And watch an NBA game."

Aomine flung his arms around Kagami, pulling him into a tight hug. "You're the best. I knew I couldn't be wrong falling for you."


End file.
